Talk:Maurice
He...Looks...Really...AWESOME! ----I want your bad romaaaace. 16:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! This was one of my favorite pics that I ever made! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) His hat looks amazing! Literly, when I was looking at this I was like, "Sprink did a great job!" xD ----I want your bad romaaaace. 16:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) O.O Really? Sprinklemist good? (XD, Sprinklemist's name has now become somewhat of an adjective.) *does the "I made a Sprinklemist-good pic dance* XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Just like how "Sunshine" is now used to describe any story that is amazingly happy or horrendously un-updated. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL, Sunshine, yeah. Nothing around this wiki is "Nonny". DX --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, on the camps wiki, you're famed for being Heather in camps. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) She's my signature character. I remember my huge Heather diva moments in Nalyd's Fourth Camp. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Now I know why Trent's afraid of mimes. --Goldenshane 18:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't know whether to laugh or hate you for that comment. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The pic is really amazing. I really look forward to reading this guy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! That means sooo much coming from you! :D --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Aw shucks. XD One thing I would suggest is to make the picture 150px wide in Paint and then center it. That way it won't be blurry in the character box. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll *attempt to* do that now. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I tried it, but it didn't work. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... I'd help, but then that will put my name on your beautiful work. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind. They'd know it was by me, because I'd say somewhere on the page, "Pic was made by Sprinklemist," or something like that. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, done. For me it looks fine in the box, but blurry when you click on it. That should go away in a few hours (days/weeks). SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Mimes = Death --TDIwriter 00:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) (Agrees with TDIwriter)- The Anonymous User 00:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You don't like mimes? :( --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't aware of anyone who did, until now. --TDIwriter 02:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I never saw a real life mime. The closest I've gotten is those golden/silver statue people in New York City. I think Marcel Marceau is/was pretty cool, though... Tom Bergeron was a mime... SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) how will he talk (aka get storyline) if he is a mime----Kenzen Has No 06:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) That's for me to know, and you to find out, Kenzen. My math teacher always brags about how he got to interview Marcel Marceau when he (my math teacher) was in high school. TDIwriter, mimes are actually pretty annoying, the frown was because you didn't like my character. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) That is actually pretty cool. Did he talk to him? XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. I was only half-listening. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well good luck with his character i would love to see him get so annoyed and flip and talk and end up getting eliminated or win----Kenzen Has No 01:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC)